Three nights and a lack of sleep
by jeanselina
Summary: Hermione hasn't been sleeping for threee nights straight... and she's starting to go nuts. All this is due to a certain slytherin ! HGDM eating disorder, semidrug use.
1. Chapter 1

Three nights and a lack of sleep

Chapter 1 

Hermione laid on her eyes wide open with frustration as she kept hearing her neighbour's moans.

She was glad when she was made Head Girl, the only thing was that she had to have her bedroom next to the head boy, who was

DRACO MALFOY 

She had not slept three nights straight.

It had been his birthday and all the girls from his 'harem' were giving him him presents .

And that was two nights ago.

The walls weren't very thick and it seems that Malfoy had not been sleeping as well...

The first night it had happened, she decided she would wait for him to finish.

It wasn't until 4 am that she realized, that they wouldn't.

She couldn't do magic, because of the wards, so the first night she decided to make this unwanted free time to her advantage, and did her homework.

_The morning after: (flashback)_

"_Malfoy !"she yelled_

"_Urgh mudblood no need to shout, I had a rough night."he said putting his hand on his head._

"_So did I"she exclaimed ._

"_Oh, well Granger I didn't know..."he said with a grin._

"_YOU PERVERT" she screamed. "I'm telling you straight away Malferret, if you don't stop that racket,I'll come into your room myself and will kick this girl out whoever she is, or whatever she does."_

"_You're just jealous because you aren't getting any."_

"_Sleep ? Yes that's true."she said in a I'm-soooo-much-better-than-you fashion._

"_You know what I meant."_

"_You know what ? I don't care, just stop that or put a silencing charm or even RESTRAIN yourself !"_

"_Yeah right, anyway I can't do magic because of the wards, you can imagine Dumbledore reaction if he saw me with a girl, or more, in my bed in a, let's say an awkward position" he grinned_

"_But I'm warning you Granger,_

_I won't tolerate you coming into my room to kick out someone, no let me _

_rephrase this: I won't tolerate you into my room. _

_Don't even think about complaining to your two boyfriends or the headmaster,_

'_cause I'll make your life a hell if you do, and you know I have my ways._

_Have a good day bitch."he said as he left._

_End flashback_

So, she had read a lot, but reading leads to sleep, and each time she was falling into the arms of morpheus (A/N:Am I not poetic today ?lol), she would be woken up by him or one of his whores.

_But I mean he needs to sleep_... she thought looking at the ceilling _How do you do, Draco ?_

Then it hit her, those three nights, she had spend most of her time thinking about him, wondering when he'll stop, imagining herself how things would be,if he was less a git.

What he would tell her, if it was the case.

She had imagine a whole new character, nice and polite.

Three nights…..

Anybody would have gone mad without having slept for three nights straight …

But she didn't, or so she thought.

She was starting to have hallucinations.

And the Malfoy she had imagined was far from the real one, right ?


	2. Chapter 2

Three nights and a lack of sleep

Chapter 2 

The morning after, Hermione was like a zombie, she couldn't resist to the urge of sleep. But she had to, she couldn't miss class.

She went into her common room after getting ready, only to meet Malfoy who was in perfect shape.

He gave a nasty smirk at the sight of her.

She took it for a warm smile.

"What happened to your face mudblood? Not like I care anyway."

But she heard

Anything wrong little princess? Look gorgeous anyway.

"I'm fine thank you." She said blushing at his 'comment'.

"Have you finally gone psycho? You look like a zombie." He said, as his smirk grew bigger.

Are you sure kitten? You don't look so good…

"I'm fine don't worry, just had a lot to do yesterday."

He laughed in a like-I-care way.

He left.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Herm' why are you staring at the Slytherin table?"

Why are you such a bitch? You should have gone to the slytherin table.

She looked at him with wide and teary eyes.

"Did we say something wrong? You are not eating either are you on a diet? Because it's unhealthy you know…" asked Harry looking at her worriedly.

Oh what? Did we say something wrong? she saw the false concern.

Good think you aren't eating either? It's about time you go on a diet. You look too fat to be healthy…

That was it.

She ran out of the hall straight to the bathroom, crying hot heavy tears.

'If my best friends say so, it must be true! I'm so ugly, and fat oh god I hate myself! How can anyone like me! How can Draco or anybody else for that matter find any interest in me other than for homework! I'm only made of brain. I'm not even clever! I just learn book by heart! This is just a whole make believe!' She thought on the way to the bathroom.

She entered the closest cubicle locked it and began to throw up.

She wanted to purge her body from all the fat she had just eaten.

And in some way, she thought she was pouring her ugliness out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merry Christmas !


	3. Chapter 3

Three nights and a lack of sleep 3

The next morning when her alarmed clock rung Hermione was basically in the same state only a bit more tired if possible. Soon as she arrived in the great hall she fainted. Just like that.

Of course no sleeping, plus no eating, it was to be expected.

She woke up in the hospital bay with Albus Dumbledore hovering over her.

"Miss Granger, you just fainted" she began to open her mouth but he held his hand up.

"Don't speak, all you need to do right now is sleep. It seems that you are in very poor physical conditions. It shocked me to learn that you have not been eating and sleeping properly, but we will discuss of that when you'll feel better."

And without even thinking about it she fell asleep.

For two whole days.

When she woke up, she just wanted to leave for her own room, being upset about the fact that she had been forced fed magically and that she hadn't really had time for herself.

She was also asking question about who her REAL friends were.

Everything she knew was being doubted.

Draco had been so sweet, or so she thought, while Harry and Ron had been mean, when she needed them.

There was no way she was going to talk to them. Apparently the had come and visited her a few times, but she didn't care.

Draco…

He had given her a nickname the other day and when he had said it, she had felt strange; very warm.

The nurse let her go and told her to get ready for her next class that would be in 35 minutes.

She also had, once her classes were over, to go over to Dumbledore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She tried hard to tame her hair but ended up tying it back in a high pony Tail , she applied a bit of blush and lip gloss, hoping that it would have an effect on Draco.

She left for her classes, and without looking at Harry or Ron, she went to sit in an empty seat.

She just kept on taking notes and when the class was over, Ron and Harry rushed over to her .

"Why are you mad at us Herm?" asked Ron, confused.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said angry, standing up to leave.

"You can't possibly leave us like that without any real reasons." Shouted Harry getting angry.

"You have been so mean to me the other day I don't see how anyone could keep talking to such bastard!!"

"What do you mean "bastards" cried Ron ! "We didn't do anything ! You just came all angry at breakfast and for no reason started to get it out on us. We didn't say anything. When you left you really looked upset. We're sorry if we said anything that might have hurt you. It was unintended."

She didn't look at them.

Maybe they were right, maybe she had overreacted.

_Why are you such a bitch? You should have gone to the slytherin table._

_Oh what? Did we say something wrong? _

_Good think you aren't eating either? It's about time you go on a diet. You look too fat to be healthy…_

No she hadn't overreacted. What they had said was a justification enough for her never to speak to them again.

Before they could break the silence, Professor Flitwick entered and the lesson began.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As soon as it was over, Hermione left the room almost running.

She went to her next and final class but before she could do anything she bumped into the one.

"Draco, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"she said straightening up.

"It's Malfoy to you Granger. What do you think you're doing? Ah I see my charms are way too effective on you right ? Well anyway watch were you're walking because we don't want your diseases."

Hermione just stood there, unable to say anything. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was lightly opened.

She then turned around and ran, crying.

_Oh Draco, what changed you? What did I do to make you angry? _

_Ok so now I have no one._

At lunch she sat at the far end of the table and ate on her own.

She could see worried glances being thrown at her.

"What's up with Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"We don't know she's been like this for ages." Said Harry.

"Wait a minute Harry, remember the other day, she was staring at the Slytherin table ?"

"You think… Malfoy ?" asked Harry thoughtful.

"It wouldn't be the first time he has bothered her. Now that they share quarters that was to be expected, even with a warning." Said Ron clenching his fists.

"Let's go and talk to him, then." Said Harry menacingly.

"No you guys should wait, let's not attract attention, this could be worth detention, even if it is just talking."said Ginny.

Hermione stood up just there. And Ginny followed her.

"Hey Herm wait up !!" she said holding her hand up, running after her.

"If you want to convince me of talking back to those two, I'm not interested." She said waving her hand in dismissal, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, I don't want to convince you of anything. I know my brother can be a jerk easily. But Harry though ? I don't think you've ever been this mad at him. I just want to know what they have done that has gotten you upset." She said simply.

"They talked to me so badly Gin…" she said hugging her friend.

"Did they now ? idiots. What did they say?" she asked still hugging her best friend.

"They basically made fun of me, and told me that I was fat and all…"she said sobbing.

"They did ? Are you sure ? I mean that doesn't like Ron at all and even less like Harry. Are you sure they were not joking ? or maybe they weren't talking to you? By the way does Malfoy has anything to do with the fact that you are upset ?"

She looked up at her .

"Draco had been so nice lately and now he hates me."

"Malfoy has been … NICE?"

"Yes, he has been worried about me and all."

"Oh my god. Uh… Herm I'll talk to you later. Just cheer up ok ?" she said smiling than hurried out.

Hermione was left dumbfound.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of the great Hall.

"Yo Malfoy !" said Ron.

He turned around looking exasperated.

"What do you want Weasel? Is your family so poor that you have been reduced to beg?" he said smirking.

"What did you do to Hermione ?" asked Harry holding Ron's arm to refrain him from attacking them.

"The mudblood? Nothing out of the ordinary. I just reminded her, Her place a few times why? Have I succeeded in making her life a hell? Though any human being normally adjusted would find it a nightmare without me interfering."

At this Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"You better leave her alone, Malfoy I mean it! I could break your neck just like that."said Ron.

"Right ! I'll keep that in mind next time I see her fat ugly face." He said smirking.

"She's not ugly, nor fat you idiot just because you have terrible taste doesn't mean we all have." Said Ron nearly jumping on him.

"Defending your girlfriend huh? I think marrying you will be the only thing that could make her life worse. That is of course if we can't interfere first."

The word "WE" was understood immediately, he was referring to Voldemort and his accomplice.

"And you will find us, blocking your way, and you will lose." Said Harry.

"Keep dreaming Potty. Anyway we've got better things to do than talking to Dumb et Dumber. Let's go people" he said to his dogs.

They all left.

Ginny arrived from a nearby corridor.

"There you are !!! I've been looking everywhere ! Malfoy is not responsible for Herm's behaviour !! She said he was even nice to her!!" said Ginny out of breath.

"Really? Are you sure that's what she said ??? 'cause he said he had been putting her back in her place a few times. In other words he insulted her." Explained Ron.

"If she says he's been nice to her, there must be something going on … That's not normal at all."said Harry thoughtful.

"SO did she tell you why she was mad at us ?" asked Ron worried.

"She said you have insulted her, and have been mean to her."She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What ? that's not true! Well if she took whatever we said wrong then maybe we should apologize." Ron exclaimed.

"Did you hear what Malfoy said? He called her fat maybe that's why she hasn't been eating well." Harry said suspicious.

"The Bastard…" said Ron clenching his teeth.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

2am in the morning.

Hermione woke up with a start.

Her stomach was grumbling. She hadn't been eating again.

She went into the common room.

There, a gigantic cauldron was brewing some sort of greenish potion.

"What the Hell?" she asked sleepily.

She heard gasp. She turned around and found Malfoy standing there holding an empty vial.

He was wearing green silk pyjamas.

"Granger? What do you think you're doing at this time of night?"he asked apparently nervous.

"I could ask you the same. What is this?" she asked yawning.

"Nothing you need to know about. Just go back to bed please."

PLEASE ?????

"Why are you mad at me ? What's in there anyway ?" She turned around and smelled the potion.

"Mad at you? How could I not be mad at you ? I have always hated your guts! What's your problem? Lack of sleep." He stopped dead.

SHIT !

Her eyes widened with understanding.

"This is- Oh my god Draco… This is not for you right ?"

"You better not tell anyone about this. Or you'll be begging me to finish you off."

He said taking a menacing step towards her.

"Why don't we talk about it … I mean let's just sit down and talk calmly about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. Yeah I use SRP (sleep refraining potion), yes it is illegal because of its addicting effect, yes I'm a junkie." He said advancing her again.

"But this is worse than cocaine, this will destroy you, Draco. What brought you to this?"

"None of your business. I'm warning you Granger, if I hear this has been out of this room, you can expect a punishment that will make you dream you were dead." He said this time taking her arm in a vice like grasp, looking straight at her in the eyes.

They were so close.

Hermione closed her eyes as if to enjoy the moment.

Then he let her go.

"By the way, I got a little visit from your boyfriends today." He said with an angry expression.

"It seems they think that your unnatural behaviour is my doing but to me you're just a freak so the mere fact that you're breathing is an unnatural behaviour in my opinion." He said smirking.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh did I make you cry? Has the indomitable Mudblood found her master?"

She didn't dare to look at him.

"Good, go back to bed, and remember I'm watching you." He said pushing her out of the way.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She ran to the bathroom and began to cry there.

She forced herself to throw up.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the door open, and Malfoy entered.

"Well, well, are you sick mudblood? Better yet are you pregnant? No, I can't see any bloke ever touching you." He said scratching his chin.

"You wouldn't happen to have an eating disorder?" he said smiling.

She looked on the floor.

"AHA ! Now, now, what would Scarface and Weasel think? They'll leave you, thinking you're a psycho of some sort... Ok I have a better deal yet. You talk, I talk. Ok ? You stay quiet, I'll do the same."

She could only nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Three nights and a lack of sleep 4

Last time

_She ran to the bathroom and began to cry there._

_She forced herself to throw up._

_Fifteen minutes later, she heard the door open, and Malfoy entered._

"_Well, well, are you sick mudblood? Better yet are you pregnant? No, I can't see any bloke ever touching you." He said scratching his chin._

"_You wouldn't happen to have an eating disorder?" he said smiling._

_She looked on the floor._

"_AHA ! Now, now, what would Scarface and Weasel think? They'll leave you, thinking you're a psycho of some sort... Ok I have a better deal yet. You talk, I talk. Ok? You stay quiet, I'll do the same."_

She could only nod.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione could not believe it. Not only had she learned that Malfoy was a drug addict, but he had also learned about her newly found habit.

The fact that he knew about her, didn't matter too much. In her mind, her disorder was momentarily, once she'd had lost enough weight she would simply stop. When he decided to tell everyone, it wouldn't matter because she would stop it was just as simple as that.

But finding out about him, had explained so many things, why he wouldn't be tired after having girls in his bed room all night was one of them. Then Hermione felt stupid, how could she even compare to them? those girls which had Draco head over heals for them. He liked pretty girls, and who could blame him? They were literarily throwing themselves at his feet.

She remember when first learning about the SRD (sleep refraining potion), she had been looking in the library for something to help get her homework, and extra credit done, as well as her social life back in track, all this while being Head Girl.

The book she had been reading was quite complete on the SRD. It said that it was a very old recipe to begin with, and truly became a success in the court in France under Louis XIV and Louis XV whom Hermione knew to have been big party host at that time.

During the First World War it was used to keep the soldiers awake so they wouldn't be surprised by an unexpected attack from the enemy.

Its utilisation had led to terrible dependency and acts of dementia ensuing chaos in the life of its users. It was simple, it gave the user some energy, but not like the pepper up potion would do, it was more mechanical than that, the body and the mind didn't feel tired but its extendable use slowly destroyed the brain until their would only be the primal reflexes, like taking your hand back from a fire or obey orders that were given.

It turned you into a zombie until you had a stroke showing the body abandonment.

Used at an early age it had drastic consequences on the growth of the children.

Hermione then wondered how long Draco had taken it.

It had become illegal soon after the First World War when the medicine had been advanced enough to realize the terrible effects it was having on the human body.

It also had some addicting effect because when the person didn't take it for a certain time it would feel all his missing sleep falling back on him like a ton of bricks.

She needed to talk to Draco about it and tell him what she knew and that he needed to stop brewing it before it had damaged his body to much.

She stood up from her bed, which she had been thinking on and went to the common room hoping to find him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco was standing above his cauldron still mixing the potion together.

Hermione coughed to announce her presence.

He turned around a scowl on his face.

"What do you want now? Came to have a look at my potion for extra credit? Stupid bookworm" he said turning his eyes back to the cauldron.

"Hmm no actually I came here to talk about that" she said pointing at the cauldron.

"What? You want some? Ok but I'm telling you straightaway it's 20 galleons a vial." He said shrugging her shoulders.

"No no! The thing is… I think you should talk to one of the teachers sometime." She said worriedly, after all, Draco had been very nice those three nights when she had imagined him in her head.

"You're worried? About me?" he laughed very loudly. «Have you seen yourself? You're the mudblood best friend of Harry Potter, which makes you the second best target on the list of the dark lord, and the war is coming up and you're still a school girl…The world you know and yourself are about to be annihilated. Seriously where are you heading with this?" he said laughing again.

"You are heading straight to your death Draco." she said with teary eyes. Why was he saying those things to her?

"So what if I am? It's my life, my decisions and that's it." He said still looking down at the cauldron.

"You can't be as insensitive as to not think about the people around you, who care about you…" the tears were now about to fall.

"Cut the crap Granger seriously. Either you buy or you can fuck off." He said nonchalantly turning back to his potion.

She hugged him by the waist from behind.

He was so surprised by her gesture that he let go of the spoon which fell in the cauldron.

"Or that." He said grinning wolfishly.

She let go of him quickly as he turned around.

"No, that's not how I meant it, It was meant to be a supportive gesture." She said quickly.

He took her by the arm like an angry father would do and pushed her violently toward her room.

"You're fucking insane mudblood go to bed and stay there until tomorrow morning, you freak." he spat venomously.

Hermione's Head hung low as she looked at the floor like a sad puppy.

Draco did not care one bit.

_UGGHHH SNAP OUT OF IT!!!! _ Her mind told her.

"YOU' RE RIGHT IT'S YOUR LIFE! GO ON FUCK IT UP BEFORE EVERYONE'S EYES! LET THE PEOPLE SEE THAT INSTEAD OF DYING WHILE FIGHTING FOR YOUR OWN SIDE YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU'D RATHER FUCK THAN SLEEP. LET THE PEOPLE CALL YOU COWARD, LET THE SHAME BEFALL ON YOUR FAMILLY!" she was furious.

He walked up to her and slapped her forcefully. She fell to the floor soundlessly.

"You think you're so clever don't you? You think your pretty words of wisdom can change anything? Sorry to burst your bubble but you can't save the world even with a good will. And you certainly can't save me." He said never tearing his eyes off of her, glaring.

"Who says I can't Draco? Is that why you're so mad? What is happening? Talk to me." She said standing up touching his shoulder gently.

"Fuck off" he said pushing her hand away. She touched it again and tried to make him look at her.

He pushed her again only this time way more violently, so she was thrown against the cauldron making it fall and loose half of its content.

"FUCK GRANGER !! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BREW THAT POTION??? I ALSO HAVE A COUPLE OF PEOPLE WHO NEED IT! C'MON CLEVER BRAIN, TELL ME HOW AM I GOING TO DO NOW? "he yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry Draco, how can I repay you? Please I'll do anything, I'm sorry…" she said sobbing in her hands.

"AS IF ANY OF WHAT YOU COULD DO COULD CHANGE A WEEK OF WORK BLOWN IN SMOKE!" he spat angrily.

"I'll do anything, I'm sorry…"

He was seething but calmed down and said:

"Fine, I want you to do all my homework this week, plus some extra credit work and I want you to prepare another potion."

"Oh thank you!" she said hugging him.

Draco was taken aback by her gesture, after all, he had just been yelling at her a few moments ago.

'And stop with the displays of affection right now!' His mind screamed as he pushed her away.

"C'mon what are you waiting for? Get started. Here is the book, here are the ingredients, but first fill the vial with what is left in the cauldron. Hurry up Granger! I have an appointment, and she should be here in 15 minutes!" with that he left.

10 minutes later Hermione had emptied the cauldron and was now reading over the instructions for the potion. It was very complicated indeed, Malfoy had the right to be angry at her for spoiling it.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Draco came out of his room, looking very smart in his silk dressing gown.

Hermione was floored.

He greeted a little blond who was very pretty.

She was wearing a negligee under her school robes which let little room for imagination and she jumped as she saw Hermione on the couch.

"Don't worry about it it's just my personal house elf." he joked.

But apparently the blond was prettier than bright and answered:

"Wow you have your own personal house elf; you heads really get a lot of advantages. It really looks human though I can recall a girl walking around in the castle looking like that, and all this time it was a house elf!" She said in awe.

Hermione shook her head, but managed not to laugh, she was in enough trouble as it was.

"Ah aha what a great sense of humour you have Clarice." He said quickly, forcing a laugh, before she could embarrass herself anymore.

She looked at him, confused, as he walked her up to his room.

Hermione did not see him for the rest of the night.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The morning after, Hermione had fallen asleep reading Malfoy's transfiguration homework and she was awoken by the blond from the other night as she left Draco's room after, from what Hermione could hear, a wild night.

She kissed him goodbye at the top of the stairs and then he went back to his room.

"I know you're not a real house elf, though Draco may not." She said looking at her. "I know you are pretending to be one to get closer to Draco, well I can tell you straightaway to stay away from him, he's mine! Did you really think nobody could see through your plan? Too bad but there is no human house elf, because as the name say they are supposed to be E-L-F! Ah ah got you there! You found someone smarter than you !" and with that she left, making a complete fool of herself.

This time Hermione could not resist a laugh as the door closed.

_There is nothing more pathetic than an idiot convinced he is clever._

She laughed a long time, so much that her ribs hurt and that her heart was beating fast.

"Are you done there muddie buddie?" said Draco with a sneer on his freshly cleaned face.

"Don't call me that I did half of your homework for this week last night!"

"So? You're only paying your debt." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah right I forgot, I am your newly found house elf right?" she said as laughter could be heard in her voice.

"Well yeah Alison is not the brightest girl in Hogwarts so what? I find that naïve attitude endearing, plus we don't talk much." He said grinning again.

"Wasn't her name Clarice?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same difference. Better Hurry Bookworm, you're gonna be late and you won't be able to kiss the professor's ass as much as you'd like to. Wouldn't want your day to be spoiled now would we?" he said in a mocking tone.

She gritted her teeth.

"I don't know what changed you Draco from those other nights. Don't you remember, the conversation, the laughter, the time we shared together?"

"I think you are mad. How could I have spent three nights with you and three nights with some other girls at the same time? Moreover how could I have spent three nights just TALKING, and with YOU?" he asked her with disdain.

Hermione thought for a minute. He clearly did not remember anything. But what if she had invented it all? What if he was right? He could very much be, all that he said sounded very true.

She sighed and went up her bedroom while Draco left for the Slytherin common room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She left for breakfast, 10 minutes before it was over.

"Are you alright Herm?" asked Ron.

She made a face and was about to completely ignore him, but Harry cut her off.

"Listen 'Mione we want to apologize about what we said, whatever it was, we didn't mean it, there must have been a misunderstanding in our meaning, we're very sorry and we hope you can forgive us." He said apologetically.

They both looked at her expectantly.

She smiled lightly.

"How could I not forget my own two best friends in the world? Just promise me to never say anything like this again." She warned them.

They went together in class in a merry mood.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ha hello Granger, what an unpleasant surprise to what do I owe the displeasure?" said Malfoy in an obnoxious tone.

"This is my common room too Malfoy you know. Anyway I just went by to take my jumper; I'm spending the evening over to the Gryffindor common room." She said shrugging him off with her hand.

"Why, Granger back on the horse? Forgot about your little fantasy about me did you?" he said grinning.

She completely ignored him and went up the stairs to her room.

This lack of acknowledgement got Malfoy furious.

She came down with her black wool sweater, her humming showing her good mood.

"Oh I forgot Granger, I asked for some extra credit for Potions, Professor Snape gave me this assignment, and surely you will respect our deal. This is due for tomorrow." He said grinning enjoying very much ruining her evening.

Her face dropped.

"Fine, I'll do it when I come back. You could have told me sooner." She wasn't going to spoil one of the rare evenings she could afford in the Gryffindor Tower.

"You don't seem to understand, you won't get any sleep if you don't start now. It is supposed to be three feet long. And it's on a subject we've never studied before. Plus you need to get the SRP ready."

She groaned.

"What is the assignment about?"

"The Ariel potion." He answered.

"Oh I know that one well, that'll be very easy, I must have come across it in, like, my second year or something." She said sighing in relief.

Draco clenched his teeth. So that Mudblood had it all figured out…

"I'll come back before Curfew." She said leaving.

"I don't care" he shouted back.

His date wouldn't arrive until curfew so he would be bored, until then.

He went to his room and retrieved a small wooden box which had vials in that clinked when moved.

He put it on his bed and opened it.

He took one of the vials out. There were many in there that had many different colours.

Draco had chosen a striking violet.

Then he took his wand out, being Head boy had its advantages, on of them was using magic.

He transfigured one of the drops of the potion into a violet pill.

He tidied up everything the way it was and went to his suitcase pushed a button and a bottle of Firewhiskey and glasses appeared out of nowhere.

He went into the Common room, helped himself with a glass of the alcoholic drink.

He drank it, swallowing the pill at the same time.

And he relaxed while waiting for his date.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione came back from the Gryffindor common room, after an excellent evening, where she had the occasion to bind again with her friends, through laughing, and chatting.

It was just a little before curfew and feeling a little bit tired with all the extra work she had had lately, thanks to Draco, she had left her pleasant evening in order to start her, what she called, night time job.

But it wasn't an empty common room she came and what she saw traumatized her for a lifetime.

"DRACO !!!" she screamed, rushing by the couch where he was lying down.

He looked very pale, his entire body was convulsing, like he was suffocating.

His eyes were wide and his breathing very irregular.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted through the gasps.

"Draco it's me, I'm not going to hurt you! It's me Hermione!" she said trying to shake him out of his trance.

"NO! I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He said waving his arms.

Hermione was terrified she had never seen him like this.

"Draco calm down, we know it wasn't your fault we are not going to hurt you." She said out of nowhere. The questioning would come after.

His body stiffened and suddenly relaxed and he fell unconscious.

Hermione took two seconds to recollect her thoughts then sent and emergency spark with her wand to Madam Pomfrey who came a few seconds later.

Hermione was in tears by now.

The nurse took him and asked Hermione to come with them.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione sat on a chair in the corridor just across the infirmary, sipping her hot chocolate that seemed tasteless.

The headmaster arrived shortly after and had a quick word with Madam Pomfrey once she was finished tending the Head boy.

Then he came up to Hermione and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to call anyone, from Gryffindor perhaps?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, her face expressionless.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" she asked suddenly.

"Of you course you may." He said smiling.

She walked unsteadily to the bathroom and went into the first cabinet.

She sat on the floor and throw up in the toilet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She came back looking even paler although she had just splashed cold water on her face.

She sat back and Dumbledore took a seat next to her.

"Hermione, do you know what happened?" He asked.

"I have an idea." She said not looking up at him.

"Well what do you think?" He asked softly.

"I'd rather not-hmm… It's just that I don't think it's my place to…"she stuttered.

"Mister Malfoy had an attack because he mixed up a substance and alcohol." He explained.

Hermione widened her eyes.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, Mister Malfoy is in a dire state. If you know anything, I'd like to be informed." He said gently but firmly.

She burst into tears.

Dumbledore hugged her.

"I'm sorry professor but I don't know what could have caused this, he was delusional, screaming, I know he uses SPR but oh god I didn't think it would go that far, I was so scared, you should have seen how he looked, how he screamed, I was so scared, I thought he was going to die on me." She sobbed onto the Headmaster's robe.

"Did you say he used SPR?" he bent down to look at her in the eyes.

She nodded sadly.

"Is he going to be alright? I could never live with myself, if he died."

"Yes he is fine for the moment, well stable, he will most likely survive." He said giving her a gentle smile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione had not slept that night, she didn't want to.

And the lack of sleep was starting to get to her, again.

But this time she had nightmares awake, seeing the scene again and again.

The worst part was that there was nothing she could do. Even if she decided, to go to him, she would still have to wait for his body to heal.

He could be asleep for months, it depended how long he had taken the SPR, even more if he had taken any other substances.

She could also be stripped of her position of head girl for not telling any of the staff about Malfoy's addiction.

But that didn't matter anymore… She wanted to be home. Just at this precise moment she understood that.

She wanted to leave Hogwarts and go home again.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next morning she went to the headmaster's office.

She explained to the gargoyle her purpose and it let her in.

"Professor Dumbledore, sorry to disturb you but there is something I'd like to talk to you about." She said politely.

He looked up from his papers and his eyes softened.

"Sure Miss Granger, please have a sit." He mentioned a chair.

She sat down and he pushed away his papers.

"What can I do for you?" he asked .

"Well sir, I've been thinking, and I'm not sure I belong here anymore." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he said frowning in confusion.

"Well, it just doesn't feel right anymore, I would like to go home, and perhaps start a muggle education, in high school."

"I see, is that really what you want?"

"I think so Professor."

"I want by not means to dissuade you, it is your life after all, but the Christmas Holidays are coming soon, you may miss your family, but why spoil the 5 and a half years you've had here? After what happened it is understandable that you need your family, but while waiting to see them you have friends here who care for you. You will not be stripped of your position of head girl either, if that worries you."

He paused than started again.

"Let's make a deal. You stay here until the beginning of the holidays. If you do not wish to come back when class start again then, don't" he suggested.

"Ok" the deal seemed fair enough to her.

"Although I think it would be best if you discussed it with you friends first."

She nodded slightly, not looking forward to that discussion, which would more likely turn into a fight.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: AH AH is she going to leave school??

I still don't understand why this story is one of my most successful, I don't put in it as much effort as _in You had it comin'_ and _The bat within me_, but oh well!

XXX

Jeanselina


End file.
